Jotaro Kujo/Personality and Relationships
Personality Stardust Crusaders Jotaro is introduced as a rough delinquent, but he has a gentle heart, and is loyal to those he likes. He is highly perceptive, intelligent and quick-witted while keeping a perpetually cool, slightly neutral or disinterested attitude. Jotaro's most noticeable trait is his seemingly aloof nature. He is a quiet individual, often satisfied with expressing himself in short phrases. His bio explains that he thinks anyone can tell his emotions just by looking at him, and probably thinks further effort in portraying how he feels to be a waste of time, making others tend to perceive Jotaro as callous. Jotaro is both fierce and gentle, showing these traits in various scenes, from the fight with N'Doul, to the encounter with the D'Arbys. One shining example is how he spared Noriaki Kakyoin instead of killing him outright - even putting his own life on the line just to save the young man from DIO's deadly slavery. Despite not being overt about displaying it, Jotaro loves his mother and respects his grandfather Joseph. Jotaro's impetus for going to Egypt is Holy's life being put in danger by DIO's Stand, and he flew into an uncharacteristic rage when the vampire desecrated the corpse of his grandfather, before apologizing to Joseph's spirit (who had previously warned Jotaro not to succumb to anger). During his journey to Egypt, Jotaro has attached himself to his companions, and through several small gestures expressed his friendship toward them, culminating with a hug with a departing Polnareff. Signs of him loosening up were also shown where he occasionally (but not often) smiles, such as when the group make fun of ZZ, and at one point he even laughs alongside Kakyoin and Polnareff upon discovering the Sun's weakness in episode 18. Jotaro hates opponents who hurt women or children in a fight, even if they are evil, and will be especially violent toward the perpetrator; one example of this is his beating of Steely Dan. Jotaro is still prone to violence, and doesn't hesitate from severely hurting his enemies, even if they are women. Jotaro is an extremely cool individual, able to keep his composure in even the direst situations. The best example of his coolness would be against Daniel J. D'Arby, playing a dangerous game of poker during which he successfully bluffs the expert poker player into folding even if he didn't know what cards he had and wagered the souls of every companion and ally involved. Still, he is still mildly anxious when something unanticipated happens, but almost never goes as far as to lose his cool. Moreover, Jotaro is blunt and foul-mouthed, having no problem being insolent toward his mother or any authority figure. The teenager favors witty one-liners, often ridiculing whoever is the target of his quips and offering absurd reasons for his feats, notably defeating DIO because he pissed him off. Whether Jotaro does take himself seriously or is just having fun when using his one-liners is left unanswered. Jotaro is interested in a large range of subjects, such as sumo or the TV series ''Columbo, from which he claims to have acquired his deductive skills. Several hobbies indicate that he has an intellectual side, which would result in him becoming a marine biologist. Jotaro is annoyed by the numerous adoring girls chasing him (both at his school and throughout his journey), whom he ignores or rudely drives away; particularly when they begin to fuss or bicker. However, he is hinted to have a soft spot (or is at least more tolerant) of children. When Anne accompanies them on his journey, he never yells at her and even protects her from enemy Stand Users, and also watches over her in a similar fashion to an older brother. When he takes an ice pop from a young boy, he tells the boy that he will buy him a new one. Another interesting personality quirk of his seems to be an attachment to his clothing. when the female nurse at his school suggested cutting off parts of his pants, he refused. When his clothes were ripped from his fight with ZZ, he went so far as to pay for a uniform exactly like the one he had. When he first trades blows with DIO, he specifically points out how the fight tore a hole in his pants. He also has an attachment to his hat. This implies he is either stingy or has a particular sense of fashion; the fact that he pointed out the price of his pants after DIO tore a hole in it seems to imply the former. Diamond Is Unbreakable Jotaro is positioned during this story as a role model, leader or teacher. Koichi and Josuke comment that his company is calming to them, with respect to the consistent threat exerted by emerging Stand users. Having matured, Jotaro isn't as foul-mouthed as he was, although he is still blunt and retains his annoyance towards girls making a fuss. Although his aloofness is still present, it has diminished somewhat over the years; meeting Tomoko Higashikata whilst looking for Josuke shortly after her father is killed by Anjuro, he tolerates her sudden clinginess when she mistakes him for Joseph, and offers some consolation for her father's death. He also admits to Koichi that he was glad to meet him, albeit privately. Stone Ocean In Part 6, Jotaro displays his typical serious attitude, but this is also paired with a passionate paternal protectiveness for his daughter Jolyne, although his past neglect has worsened their relationship. Another instance of his diminished stoic attitude, he tells his daughter that he loves and cherishes her, which would motivate Jolyne throughout their adventure. After he is "revived", Anasui, one of Jolyne's companions who is enthralled by her, asks Jotaro to approve his proposal to marry. Reacting first as though he spoke meaninglessly, when Jotaro sees Jolyne lean against Anasui's chest, he pulls her into his arms, protectively; leaving Jolyne clueless as to their interaction. During the final fight against Pucci, Jotaro's love for his family got the best of him, and he made the mistake of trying to both save Jolyne and kill Pucci, succeeding in neither and resulting in his death. Relationships Jotaro's relationship with people is usually straight forward, due to his type of personality. He usually tends to keep his emotions to himself, as he believes people can read his emotions simply by observing him. Simply put, if anyone hasn't made him angry, he is usually satisfied with those around him. Family *Jolyne Cujoh: Jotaro's only child. Jotaro, due to his many excursions, was an absentee father for much of Jolyne's childhood and well into her adolescence. As such, she grew to resent him though at times also craving his attention. His divorce only made matters worse, Jolyne practically disowning him and refusing to mention him until he visited her in prison. Jotaro, however, greatly cherished Jolyne, taking her safety above all else during Stone Ocean and being fully aware of his failures as a father. Eventually they began to patch their relationship up, Jolyne finally understanding why Jotaro was absent constantly and what exactly he was fighting for. *Joseph Joestar: Jotaro doesn't usually share his grandfather's humor, and the two have very different personalities. Despite their differences, they seem to get along fairly well, and can share a laugh or two once in a while, and they were able to bond much more during their travel to Egypt in order to save Holy. When Joseph was infected by Steely Dan's Lovers, Jotaro allowed himself to be humiliated to protect Joseph from Steely Dan and repaid his enemy a thousand fold. They were able to work well together against Telence D'Arby purely through shared familial intuition, and when DIO desecrated Joseph's corpse, Jotaro was enraged enough to attack DIO head on despite knowing the serious risk. While he was annoyed about Joseph's affair with Josuke's mother, he still cared for his grandfather especially in his advanced age and decided to protect Josuke's mother in place of Joseph, showing his respect for Joseph's feelings. He also showed a rare smile when he saw Josuke and Joseph getting along. *Suzi Q: Although they've never communicated in the manga, the anime included a scene of Jotaro talking to his grandma on the phone. He respects her and assures her that there's nothing to worry about when Joseph couldn't talk to her. Suzi states that she was really happy to hear her grandson's voice after so long. She's heard that Jotaro became wild lately but she knows deep down that he's a sweet child who truly cares for his family. *Josuke Higashikata: The two have a mentor-protégé relationship. Although Josuke is younger than him, Jotaro is his nephew. When they first met, Josuke had assaulted Jotaro for mentioning his hair in a negative tone (despite Jotaro not intending to insult Josuke), but as the series progressed, the two became allies and have helped each other out a number of times against the various enemy Stands appearing in Morioh. Jotaro respects Josuke's ability and gentleness while being annoyed by his temper, and fully trusted him during their fight against Bug-Eaten. *Sadao Kujo: As a famous jazz musician, Sadao left his family to go on tour, and has never actually been seen in the series. It is unknown as to how long he has been gone, but there hasn't been any indication that Jotaro holds a grudge against him for this. *Holy Kujo: As Jotaro's mother, Jotaro greatly cares for her. In his childhood, Jotaro loved to play ball with her, but at his current age, his attitude has changed up to a point where he rebukes her affection, calls her annoying, and casually insults her. Regardless, the two take care of each other, and Holy is unfazed by Jotaro's rough exterior as she knows his true feelings. When she had fallen ill due to her Stand taking over her body, Jotaro had asked Joseph what they had to do to cure her. It was because of his concern for his mother's life that he set off to Egypt to fight DIO. *Giorno Giovanna: While they have never formally met Jotaro investigated Giorno due to his connections to both DIO and the Joestar family. Having found out Giorno's relation with DIO, Jotaro avoided meeting him in person and trusted Koichi to judge him in his stead. Friends *Muhammad Avdol: His first initial meeting with Avdol was not very friendly, but after Jotaro begins to truly understand Star Platinum and Stands, they quickly become allies. During the journey Avdol takes the role of the mentor, providing the rest of the group information on enemies such as Gray Fly, Devo, and Midler. Jotaro would later mourn his death with Polnareff and Joseph. *Noriaki Kakyoin: Like with Avdol, Jotaro's relationship with Kakyoin begins with a fight. After defeating him, Jotaro takes Kakyoin to his house to remove DIO's flesh bud and release him from DIO's control. Jotaro and Kakyoin later develop a strong friendship, discovering a mutual interest in sumo, and Kakyoin being one of the few people Jotaro smiles at. Kakyoin sacrificed his life to give Jotaro an advantage against Dio and Jotaro mourns his death along with Joseph and Polnareff. In the JOJONIUM special interviews, Araki comments that without their power, Jotaro and Kakyoin probably wouldn't have become friends. *Jean Pierre Polnareff: After joining the group during their journey to Egypt, Polnareff gradually becomes good friends with everyone. Jotaro becomes friendlier with Polnareff, having no problem teaming up with him, and displaying his friendship openly with him. Jotaro also respects Polnareff as a fighter, commenting that his Silver Chariot Star Platinum can hold back against when Anubis possesses Polnareff. At the end of part 3, Joseph and Polnareff along with Jotaro mourn for the loss of their friends. Before going their separate ways, the group embraces one last time; promising to meet each other again sometime in the future. Jotaro's only comment to Polnareff was a friendly insult, mentioning that he'd never be able to forget his ugly face. *Iggy: Jotaro meets Iggy during the fight with N'Doul, but their relationship begins badly as Iggy is uncooperative in the fight and Jotaro throws him into N'Doul. As revenge, Iggy pranks Jotaro. Iggy, although not vocal about it, is a very prideful stand user, even believing that The Fool is stronger than Star Platinum. After the battle with DIO, Jotaro and Joseph acknowledge his death, alongside the other fallen crusaders. *Koichi Hirose: After witnessing Koichi's bravery during the events in Morioh, particularly fighting Kira's Sheer Heart Attack while Jotaro was unconscious, he has come to respect and trust him a lot. This bond later influences Jotaro to choose him to investigate Giorno Giovanna for his bloodline link with both the Joestars and DIO. *Okuyasu Nijimura: Though the two had little interaction Okuyasu seemed to see Jotaro as a mentor figure though he did ignore his advice and went after Red Hot Chili Pepper on his own. Jotaro is exasperated by his temper and lack of intelligence but seems to see him as an ally nonetheless. *Rohan Kishibe: Jotaro and Rohan appear to have a relationship based on mutual respect. Rohan seems to regard Jotaro as knowledgeable, and Jotaro trusts Rohan despite him being a former enemy. They've shown to be capable of working together, such as in the final battle against Kira when they're stuck in the time loop. Rohan also has the phone number of Jotaro's hotel room in his address book, which implies they have been in contact for other purposes beforehand. *Anne: Jotaro treated the runaway girl as a burden and annoyance, but kept protecting her from enemies such as fake Captian Tennile and Forever. Anne had a crush on Jotaro because he was handsome. Enemies *DIO: Before their meeting, but having heard of each other, DIO and Jotaro were enemies. While DIO simply thought of Jotaro as a powerful Stand user, Jotaro didn't think much of the former but was at least intrigued that he was charismatic enough to gain the loyalty of other powerful Stand users like N'Doul. During their clash, DIO viewed Jotaro as much of a threat as Jonathan was, if not more, going to extremes to outwit and ensure his death. While Jonathan was an opponent DIO respected, Jotaro was an opponent DIO feared because Jotaro could move in the stopped time. After DIO had apparently killed his grandfather Joseph right in front of him, Jotaro's hatred for DIO intensified to where, for the first time, Jotaro was visibly enraged and acted on anger. After a short but grueling fight with the Vampire, Jotaro finally managed to outwit and kill DIO. *Enrico Pucci: Pucci harboured a grudge against Jotaro for having killed DIO. However, Jotaro was unaware of Pucci's existence until the end of Stone Ocean. Pucci took his revenge by stealing both Jotaro's memories and Stand to let his lifeless corpse rot away, but nonetheless knew he was a dangerous Stand user, thus took every precaution against him. Pucci ultimately killed Jotaro in Florida. *Yoshikage Kira: The first time Jotaro would encounter Kira was near the Centipede shoe shop after Jotaro was heavily wounded by Sheer Heart Attack. Kira underestimated Jotaro due to the poor state he was in, only to get pummeled by Star Platinum for his trouble. Kira noted how dangerous Jotaro was and took the care to avoid confronting him again. *Daniel J. D'Arby: Daniel J. D'Arby's combination of skill in gambling and Stand power managed to impress Jotaro, even making him nervous at points. Jotaro went as far as saying that D'Arby was the most dangerous Stand user they've met yet. Though a combination of intimidation and sheer luck, Jotaro managed to bluff D'Arby and send him into shock. After meeting Daniel's brother Telence, Jotaro would acknowledge Daniel as the superior gambler, stating that Daniel would have seen through the trick he used against Telence. *N'Doul: While the two were enemies, Jotaro grew to respect N'Doul as a fighter during their fight, noting that N'Doul managed to knock away his hat, an impressive feat according to Jotaro. Jotaro was impressed by N'Doul's loyalty to DIO and buried him out of respect when he died. *Steely Dan: Because Steely Dan killed Enya, an old albeit powerful woman in cold blood, and then used his temporary position of power to continuously humiliate Jotaro, the latter developed a great grudge toward Steely Dan. When Steely Dan took a child hostage, Jotaro, not only content from breaking his limbs, delivered a particularly brutal pummeling as revenge. *Anubis: Jotaro comments that Anubis, a Stand relying on a simple powerful ability, notably a speed that rivaled that of Star Platinum, instead of a trick made it particularly dangerous. Anubis attempted to kill Jotaro several times with several host bodies including Polnareff. Jotaro would later trap Anubis at the bottom of the sea. *Enya: Jotaro was one of Enya's primary targets as he was one of the most powerful Stand user opposing her master DIO, yet she was wary of Jotaro's power and intellect. For his part, Jotaro didn't think much of Enya. Jotaro was still shocked when he saw Enya dying on DIO's order yet still remaining loyal. *Anjuro Katagiri: Due to his attempted murder of Josuke's mother and successful murder of his grandfather, Anjuro was an enemy of Jotaro's. Anjuro, being a notoriously brutal murderer and recent Stand user, disgusted Jotaro and was one of the reasons Jotaro personally went to Morioh to stop him. *Akira Otoishi: Because Jotaro was investigating Stand Users, Akira saw him as a threat and tried to kill him. When Josuke got in his way, Akira decided to kill Joseph instead, only to be stopped by Okuyasu. When Akira is arrested, Jotaro threatens to hunt him down if he escapes from prison. Jotaro would later interrogate Akira, who would reveal he shot a rat with the Arrow (but hid that he shot 2 rats Bug-Eaten and an unnamed rat). *Johngalli A: Johngalli A bore a grudge against Jotaro for having killed DIO. While there is little interaction between the two, the fact he framed Jolyne for murder and attempted to kill her and him made them enemies. Relationships in Eyes of Heaven (The information below derives from a Video Game not written by Araki. As such, it may not be considered canon.) * Jolyne Cujoh: Upon meeting Jolyne, Jotaro was shocked to find out he has a daughter and will be annoyed by the fact she is technically older than him. While their relationship is awkward, Jotaro still cares for Jolyne such as when he saved her after D'Arby gambled her out of her soul. In the altered timeline, Jotaro took Jolyne with him to Morioh, implying their relationship is at least slightly better than in the original timeline. References Category:Article management templates Category:Relationships